


169% Gay

by WatermelonAntlers



Series: Valvert Modern AU [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Javert also likes Jean back, Jean has a crush on his roommate Javert, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, They are both like really gay, but Jean doesn't know that, gayyy, seriously, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonAntlers/pseuds/WatermelonAntlers
Summary: Javert and Jean are two little gay shits that just so happen to be roommates. They decided to watch a movie at 4 in the morning for whatever reason I don't even know why. (Actually I do know, I'm the author)





	169% Gay

Once upon a time there were two roomates that were fucking gay for each other, but each one did not have to knowledge that the other was gay for them. And I would say this is the story of how each one finally realized that the other was 169% gay for them, but the author is a little shit and is a slut for fics where they aren’t a thing yet.

Regardless, these two roomates that were gay for each other were both really bored one night — at like 4 am in the morning. The one named Javert wasn’t asleep, because sleep is for the weak; and the other one, whom is named Jean Valjean tried making some hot chocolate for himself an hour before but somehow accidentally made coffee. It wasn’t until he had drank it all before he noticed. Jean Valjean for whatever reason had a thing where he’d wake up in the middle of the night and crave hot chocolate.

So the two little gay shits were both awake at 4 in the morning, and extremely bored. Now this may sound like the beginning of a porno or some fuckery like that, but the author swears that it is not. Besides, the author can’t write kinky shit, even if the author’s life depended on it. Anyways, it was 4 in the morning, and these two assholes were bored as shit. Javert was bored while scrolling through Netflix looking for something to watch, and Jean was attempting to fall asleep again — badly at that. 

Finally the dumb shit who accidentally made coffee instead of hot chocolate decided to give up on sleep and joined his ~~boyfriend~~ roommate to watch a movie. He jumped onto the couch, and purposely fell backwards onto Javert. Javert didn’t comment on it, as he was used to this kind of thing. “What’re we watching?” Jean asked.  
“A documentary about hot chocolate.”  
“Fuck you,” Jean said. “let’s watch a horror movie.”  
Javert gave Jean a look as if saying, ‘remember last time?’ “No.”  
“Romcom.”  
“Horror movie it is.”

 

*****

 

Halfway through the movie, Javert ended up dozing off. Just before this time, Jean had gotten off the other man to sit criss-cross-applesauce in the middle of the couch, and Javert moved so he was laying down — using Jean’s lap as a pillow. Now Javert was asleep, and by the universal code Jean couldn’t move until he woke up.  
Jean tried not to pay attention to the sleeping man, he was quite the snorer too, and keep his attention on the movie. Unfortunately it wasn’t a very scary movie — or good for that matter, so it was slightly hard.  
Jean was normally easily frightened by movies, and would either cling onto Javert during a horror movie, or cry, or both. Yesterday when they watched a horror movie Jean literally couldn’t get through the halfway mark, and through Jean’s ugly crying Javert put him to bed and stayed with him until he calmed down and fell asleep.  
But this time the movie wasn’t scary, so he had nothing to distract him from the man he loved liked sleeping on his lap. Jean sighed as he started to imagine being an actual thing with Javert, and his imagination slowly fell into dreams.


End file.
